Bat'leth
The bat'leth, or "sword of honor", was a traditional Klingon blade weapon. Resembling a crescent-shaped, two-ended scimitar, the bat'leth was wielded using three handholds along the outside edge of the blade. It was widely considered the most popular weapon among Klingon warriors. According to Klingon mythology, the first bat'leth was forged by Kahless the Unforgettable in the 9th century. Kahless cut a lock of his hair and dropped it into the lava of the Kri'stak volcano, then plunged the burning lock into the Lake of Lusor and twisted it into a blade. After forging the weapon, he used it to fight the tyrant Molor, and then gave it its name. This story was not recorded in public texts, but was passed down verbally by the Klingon clerics as a test of Kahless' return. ( ) (See also: The Story of the Promise) ]] The Sword of Kahless was preserved by the Klingons following Kahless' death, until it was stolen by the Hur'q when they plundered Qo'noS about five hundred years after his death. ( ) Worf owned a bat'leth that had been in his family for ten generations. After his mate K'Ehleyr was murdered by Duras, Worf used this weapon to kill Duras in honorable combat. ( ) During his time aboard the , Worf trained both William T. Riker and Beverly Crusher in the use of the bat'leth. ( ) A bat'leth was displayed, among other trophies, in the early-2280s mountain cabin of James T. Kirk, as re-created by the Nexus. ( ) A traditional bat'leth was typically approximately 116 centimeters long, with blades of composite baakonite, weighed about five-point-three kilograms, and had an exterior hand grip diameter of five centimeters. ( ) In the alternate reality, at least two Klingon warriors wielded ''bat'leths in a battle between a Klingon patrol, a away party led by , and " " in the Ketha Province. ( )'' , p. 78)}} Appendices See also * ''Bat'leth'' competition * [[Order of the Bat'leth|Order of the Bat'leth]] Appearances * ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Films: ** ** Background information Introduced in , the bat'leth was originally designed by martial arts expert Dan Curry, who also helped develop the intricate moves performed in its use. He noted, "The script for 'Reunion' called for a special Klingon bladed weapon." (Star Trek: The Next Generation 365, p. 178) Curry wanted the new Klingon weapon to look relatively unique. "I looked at some of the designs that were proposed and they were wonderful, but there was a degree of familiarity about them. And I thought to myself, 'Well, you know, it's not really my job to get in people's faces about this, but because I care passionately about martial arts, and I have a strong feeling for the ergonomics of bladed weapons, let's have something that we've never seen before." (Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Continuing Mission, p. 179) Having always been irritated that films seemed to keep portraying weapons that were meant to look appealing but actually couldn't be handled practically, Dan Curry had been envisioning a pragmatic style of weapon for a long time, thinking of it as basically a staff weapon infused with Oriental influence. (Star Trek: The Next Generation 365, p. 178; Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Continuing Mission, p. 179) Explained Curry, "I'd been imagining a curved weapon partially influenced by Himalayan weapons like the kukri wickedly curved knife of the Gurkhas of Nepal, arguably the most renowned fighting knife in the world. I was also thinking about the Chinese double ax, Chinese fighting crescents, and the Tai Chi sword. I combined elements of all those things in order to come up with an ergonomically sound weapon." (Star Trek: The Next Generation 365, p. 178) Dan Curry then began to put his ideas for the weapon into practice. "So I sketched it out, went home and made a foamcore mock-up of what I had in mind, and showed it to Rick [Berman]," he stated. (Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Continuing Mission, p. 179) The foam core version of Curry's design was an admittedly flimsy prototype but was granted approval. "And Rick liked it," Curry recalled. (Star Trek: The Next Generation 365, p. 178) Although this weapon has become known as a bat'leth, it was initially to be named a bat'telh, which the pronunciation guide from the script for "Reunion" recommends be pronounced "BAT-telth". The scripts which refer to it with this name include not only that for "Reunion" but also those of , and . The "Reunion" script additionally describes the weapon by saying, "It is a semi-circular curved blade that branches to four points. It is about three feet wide. There is a terrible beauty about the blade .... The bat'telh is held by two handles on the mid-exterior of the blade .... The bat'telh can be used as either shield or sword." http://www.st-minutiae.com/academy/literature329/181.txt http://www.st-minutiae.com/academy/literature329/191.txt http://www.st-minutiae.com/academy/literature329/210.txt http://www.st-minutiae.com/academy/literature329/235.txt At the time of its creation, nobody knew that the bat'leth was to later become a type of symbol for the Klingon species. (Star Trek: The Next Generation 365, p. 178) Over the years between its introduction in "Reunion" and its appearance in , however, the bat'leth has become very well established. "There's a lot of history about the Bat'leth," commented Andrew Siegel. "It's a prop that ''Trekkies really like." ( , p. 79) With a smile, Dan Curry observed, "''Now you seldom see a picture of a Klingon without a ''bat'leth in his hands." (Star Trek: The Next Generation 365, p. 178) In non-canon Klingonese devised by Marc Okrand, the Klingon word for this weapon is 'betleH, etymologically derived from ''batlh 'etlh''' (literally translated as "glory blade"). The ''bat'leth appeared in the background in the Stargate SG-1 sixth season episode "The Other Guys". John Billingsley, who played Dr. Phlox on Enterprise, also appears in the episode, as a scientist obsessed with Star Trek. A bat'leth strap from the episode was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. External link * cs:Bat'leth de:Bat'leth es:Bat'Leth it:Bat'leth ja:バトラフ Category:Klingonese Category:Hand-held weapons